


2017 Comment Fic_July

by lil_1337



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, Magic, Post canon, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Princes   
> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, "Life isn't a fairy tale."  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing  
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

Theirs was not a match made in Heaven or on Earth. Instead, it was created in the red hot depths of a war forged hellscape. The found each other built a foundation of trust between the bodies and detritus strewn across a scorched land. 

When it was over, when they'd won their freedom and the day they used that foundation to make a future for themselves and their found family. It wasn't easy, but then they had never shied from hard work or fighting for their happily ever after.


	2. Prince Not So Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, fairy tales coming to life  
> Fandom: MCU   
> Character/Pairing: Wade Wilson

"Really? Sleeping Beauty? Someone has a sick sense of humor!" Wade kicked the approaching woman in the stomach, sending her into the wall were she slid down, settling into a mass of skirts and sparking electronics.

"What's next? Cinderella? The Beast?" He spun his katana then went into an at ready stance. "Bring it on Professor Grimm."

From around the corner came the sound of metallic feet marching. Their metal feet clinking off the fake cobblestones of the fairy tale theme park.

He tightened his grip, physically, though not mentally prepared for the mad dash of mechanical dwarves as they came into view.


	3. Not What You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Genjo Sanzo, untouchable  
> Theme: 27 Words   
> Fandom: Saiyuki   
> Characters/Pairing:

Sanzo seems cold. untouchable, to most people who do not know him, but his friends know that limitless white hot passion simmers underneath his seemingly icy exterior.


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, relationship “firsts”  
> Theme: 27 Words  
> Fandom: Strachey Mysteries   
> Characters/Pairings: Donald/Timmy

Donald's first kiss with Timmy was filled with lust; meant only to impart desire. Over time that changed and now his kisses tell a story of love.


End file.
